gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Story
Love Story by Taylor Swift is sung by Abley, Madison, Codi, Simone, and Avalon in the fourth season of Glee: Soul Talent in the ninth episode, Taylor Swift Tribute Part Deux. Lyrics Codi: We were both young When I first saw you Codi and Abley: I close my eyes Codi: And the flashback starts I'm standing there Codi and Abley: On a balcony in summer air Abley: See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns Abley and Simone: See you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello," Abley: Little did I know, Simone and Madison: That you were Romeo, Simone: You were throwing pebbles, Simone and Madison: And my daddy said, Simone: "Stay away from Juliet" Madison and Avalon: And I was crying on the staircase Begging you, "Please don't go" Madison: And I said “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone Avalon: I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run Codi: '''You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, '''Abley: It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"” Avalon: So I sneak out to the garden to see you We keep quiet Avalon and Codi: 'Cause we're dead if they knew Avalon: So close your eyes Escape this town for a little while Abley: Oh, oh Madison: 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter, Simone: And my daddy said, Abley: "Stay away from Juliet" Codi: But you were everything to me, I was begging you, Avalon: "Please don't go" And I said Abley and Madison: “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone Simone, Codi, and Avalon: I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run Abley and Madison: You'll be the prince Simone, Codi, and Avalon: And I'll be the princess Abley, Madison, Codi, Simone and Avalon: It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"” Simone: Romeo, save me, They're trying to tell me how to feel Abley: This love is difficult But it's real Madison: Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess Avalon: It's a love story, baby, just say, Abley, Madison, Codi, Simone and Avalon: "Yes"” Simone: Oh, oh Codi: I got tired of waiting Madison: Wondering if you were ever coming around Abley: My faith in you was Abley and Avalon: Fading Simone: When I met you on the outskirts of town Abley, Madison, Codi, Simone and Avalon: And I said Madison: “Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come” Simone: Is this in my head, I don't know what to think He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said Avalon: “Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone I love you, Abley, Madison, Codi, Simone and Avalon: And that's all I really know Codi: I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby, just say, Abley, Madison, Codi, Simone and Avalon: "Yes"” Simone: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Abley: 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 4 Category:Songs sung by Abley Summers Category:Songs sung by Madison Passo Category:Songs sung by Codi Saccio Category:Songs sung by Simone Camby Category:Songs sung by Avalon Bake